A computer program is a sequence of codes written in a programming language to perform a specified task in a computing device, such as a computer and a laptop. The computer program, also referred to as a program, usually includes one or more execution statements that are executed for performing the specified task. The statements are generally provided in a sequential form with the program execution beginning from execution of a first statement and ending with execution of a last statement. However, in complex programs, the statements may be provided in the form of loops such that a particular set of statements is executed in a given sequence repeatedly until a loop termination condition is reached. On execution of the last sequential statement in such cases, it is first determined whether the termination condition has been achieved or not. If the termination condition is not achieved, the given sequence starting from the first statement is executed again, otherwise the loop in the program is terminated. Further, a loop may be configured to run for a specified loop bound. The loop bounds may be understood as the maximum number of times a loop has to be executed.